No Time At All
by phineas81707
Summary: Five worlds. Four shapes. Three days. Two sisters. One hero. Zero words. (Reading Darkness Stole The Sky prior to this is helpful, but not entirely necessary.)
1. Descent Of An Idol

_In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy…_

_A boy who, after battling evil and saving Hyrule, was poised to become the future forefather of the land that had made him a legend…_

_Done with the battles he once waged across time, he was to be wed to his most trusted of allies. However, during this time, he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey…_

_A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend…_

_A friend with whom he parted ways when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny and took his place among legends…_

* * *

Link had never laid eyes on this neck of Kokiri Forest. No Kokiri appeared to have done so either: there was no map beyond a grey area with a picture of an unhappy tree where the woods lay. Link put the map away, confident that it was entirely useless to him, and stroked the mane of his trusty steed Epona.

_Good girl, _Link thought to his horse. The mare gave a happy whinny, masking the sounds that a trio of observers made for a brief moment. Link looked up, hearing the noise. He slowly revolved about, looking for the author of the noises. Two fairies appeared in front of Epona, startling her and knocking Link clean off the horse. He conked his head on the way down, knocking him out for a bit. The fairies returned to their master… a Skull Kid wearing an intricately carved mask.

"Hee, hee. You two fairies did great! I wonder what this kid has on him…" the Skull Kid said. He inched his way to Link and, confident he was not going to awaken him, started to search Link's pockets. He found a blue object first. It looked like an instrument, and indeed, it made noises when he blew into it. This amused him greatly.

_"__Ooh, ooh! What a pretty ocarina… Skull Kid, lemme touch it! Lemme touch it!" _one of Skull Kid's fairies said.

_"__You can't, Tael! What would we do if you dropped it and broke it?" _the other fairy yelled at Tael. Tael withered away at the other fairy's words. In light of the ocarina, not one member of the party noticed the stirring form of Link… until he politely tapped Skull Kid on the shoulder. Skull Kid turned around, to see Link.

"Uh… Nothing to see here!" Skull Kid said, hiding Link's ocarina behind his back. Link stared at Skull Kid, making him wary. However, this Skull Kid's reflexes were sharp, and he dodged Link's punch. Skull Kid jumped onto the back of Epona, and rode her away. Link ran after her, unable to yell out at his attacker.

* * *

Link's chase led him to a large drop. Link barely had time to think about Epona's fate at the hands of this jump, or indeed, if he had gone the correct way, before his speed sent him falling from the great height. Had he not landed on one of the softest flowers he had ever come across, he would probably have died. He neglected to dwell on the fact, instead focusing on the hovering sight of the Skull Kid.

"What's with that stupid horse of yours? It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it…" Skull Kid asked. Of course Epona wouldn't listen. Link and Malon had trained her to listen only to Epona's Song and Link's array of mute commands to prepare for exactly this situation.

"There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favour and got rid of it… Hee, hee…" Skull Kid said. Link charged at Skull Kid, drawing the Kokiri Sword and slicing Skull Kid into pieces…

At least, that's what would have happened. The mask Skull Kid wore glowed with power, and every single one of Link's blows plinked off. Skull Kid kicked Link in the chest, and sent him to his knees again.

"Aw, boo-hoo. Did I offend you? I'd just thought I'd have some fun… Do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool…" Skull Kid said. His mask shook around on his face, and Link's stomach began to feel torturous.

* * *

Link looked about. His vision had blurred, and he saw some Mad Scrubs vaguely. He looked down, to see himself in the pond. He was nothing more than a Deku Scrub with his pointy hat. Link looked up at Skull Kid, seething. If he wasn't angry before, he certainly was now. Just the thought of his bride having to worry about this curse was enough to send him into another stabbing frenzy… were Link able to stab. The Skull Kid was overjoyed with Link's rage.

"Hee, hee! Now that is a good look for you! You'll stay here looking that way forever!" Skull Kid said triumphantly. Link charged at Skull Kid, and although he could only do a pointless twirl as an attack, twirl he did. His efforts to follow Skull Kid were in vain, thanks to one of Skull Kid's fairies. A massive slab closed behind Skull Kid and his other fairy, Tael, leaving behind the fairy who tried to stop Link.

_"__Whoa! Skull Kid! I'm still here! Tael, come back! Help!" _the fairy cried out. She rounded on Link.

_"__If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother!"_ the fairy shouted.

_Well, that's your own damn fault for trying to stop me in the first place. Now, unless you want to help me escape or figure out what I'm going to tell Malon and how, go find someone else to shout at, _Link thought, looking at the useless mitts his hands had become. There would be no elaborate gestures made with these sticks.

_"…__Well, since you caused this mess, it's you who's going to clean up. Go open that door for sweet, helpless Tatl… please! I'm begging you!" _the fairy cried. Link looked between the fairy and where Skull Kid was last spotted. More to shut up this fairy than anything, Link decided to open the door for her.

_"__Thank you. Well… um… I'm going to apologise now, so take me with you! I know where Skull Kid might be going! You're going nowhere without me! So take me with you and help me out! Now!" _Tatl said. Link shook his head in a random direction, and instinctively dived into one of the flowers he saw earlier, which permitted him to fly for a brief moment.

* * *

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" a wise voice with a hint of mischief asked. Link had walked along his path to the inner workings of a mechanical tower, where he heard these words. He turned, to see a man standing behind him. Link was sure this man was not there a few moments ago.

_"__Who are you?" _Tatl asked.

_Oh boy, this reminds me too much of Navi. This is going to be just beautiful, I can feel it._

"I? I own the Happy Mask Shop. I am a wandering traveller, seeking many rare and beautiful masks. I guess you may know me as the Happy Mask Salesman. I am here because, during my travels, one of my masks was stolen by an imp. It just so happens that mask is very important, and I should not lose it… Sadly, it appears I have. I have heard of your exploits… in a differing form, obviously… and know you are one of the foremost knights in the kingdom.

"Don't think me rude, but I have been following you… For I know of a way to return you to your former self. If you can get back the item that was stolen from yourself, I will return you to your usual shape. All I beg of you in exchange is that you retrieve the precious mask that was stolen from me. It should be easy for you, mighty warrior. Thing is, um… see, I'm a very busy fellow… I simply must depart from this land after the passing of three days. You simply must aid me before my time here is consumed… But I'm sure that, for you, this is possible. I am counting on you," the wandering mask salesman said. Link nodded vaguely, trusting his mind to sort out what was happening on its own time, as he left the tower behind.

* * *

Link and Tatl emerged from the tower, and found themselves in the bustling town called Clock Town. Tatl quickly explained this, and the country's name of Termina, to the confused Link, before discussing more pressing matters.

_"__What a weird man! Three days? Even if we don't sleep, that's only 72 hours! That is a ridiculous demand! And calling you a hero? One day, you've got to tell me how that happened!" _Tatl said. Link shrugged, and looked up idly. The moon in this world had a face, and was larger than the moon he was used to.

_Wait a minute… it's morning!_ Link realised. The moon should not be this prominent! Link looked about, and saw a large object pointed at the moon. He ventured to this building.

* * *

"Well, well… a strange-looking child has joined me today…" a wizened man said, looking away from his device. He smiled, and stroked Link's hair.

"Well, now, I've been quite concerned with the behaviour of our neighbour, the moon. Would you like to have a look at it?" he said. Link nodded, and the wizened man quickly taught Link how to use a telescope. Link looked through it, and saw Skull Kid standing atop the tallest tower in Clock Town: the tower Link met the Happy Mask Salesman in. He was looking up at the moon. Link was willing to bet that Skull Kid was to blame for the problems the moon was causing.

"You see him too? That horrid imp? He's been taunting us all for some time now. I wonder what it is he's up to? And how did he get up there? Normally, the only way up is through a set of stairs that open on the eve of the carnival," the old man said. Link left the observatory, speechless. First he turned Link into a Deku Scrub, and now he threatened the land of Termina with impending doom?

* * *

Back in Clock Town, he found something new. Two armed guards and two carpenters were glaring at each other, shouting back and forth.

"Most of the townsfolk already have taken shelter without waiting for the Mayor's orders. The only ones left are public servants and committee members... you must order those who remain to evacuate!" the guards shouted.

"You cowards! Do you actually believe the moon will fall? The confused townsfolk simply caused a panic by believing this ridiculous, groundless theory. The soldiers couldn't prevent the panic, but outside the town walls is where the danger is! You want answers? The answer is that the carnival should not be cancelled!" the carpenters shouted back.

"Are you serious, Mutoh? It seems that giant chunk of rock above us hasn't caught your eye! At this time every year, we are overrun by tourists! So why is the town empty? Clearly, it's your job to ensure the carnival's operation, but that's if people are here for it! Don't drag the merchants and soldiers into this!"

"If the soldiers wish to run, then run, Viscen! We councilmen will stick to tradition. This carnival will be a success! I've never heard of a defense unit abandoning its town!"

"All must take refuge!"

"On with the carnival!"

The four men left in disgust at the others.

_"__Link, did you hear that?" _Tatl asked. Link nodded.

_"__It's going to be a close thing… but Link, we'll have to wait out the three days to get to the eve of the carnival, wait for Clock Tower to open, and get to the top of the tower, confront Skull Kid, and get back your ocarina and the mask!" _Tatl explained. Link sighed, but he had to concede Tatl's point. This would indeed be a close shave.

* * *

Link spent the sixty-odd hours he had wisely, exploring Clock Town and meeting its citizens. At midnight on the third day in Clock Town, the massive Clock Tower opened its doors. Link ascended the tower, and found himself facing the Skull Kid. The massive moon was looming over their heads even closer than when Link first laid eyes on it.

_"__Sis! There you are!" _Tael shouted.

_"__Skull Kid, you have to listen to me! We need to return that mask to its rightful owner now! You're making a big mistake!" _Tatl said back. Tael shook his head, in the way fairies can shake their heads.

_"__Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. The four who are there. Bring them here," _Tael said. Link could make neither head nor tail of this.

"Don't speak out of line! Stupid fairy," Skull Kid said, slapping Tael. Tatl shook indignantly.

_"__Do you still think we're still friends after everything you've done?" _she asked, glaring at Skull Kid. Skull Kid briefly froze in his menacing movements, before resuming them.

"Whatever. Even if those four were to come, it would do you no good. Hee, hee. Look above you. It this is something a Deku Scrub can stop, then stop it already. I'm bored," Skull Kid said. He screamed, and the moon increased the speed at which it was dropping. Tatl roared, and charged straight at Skull Kid. He dropped the Ocarina of Time, and Link ran to grab it. Immediately, the familiar sensation of his memories returning appeared.

* * *

_"__A quest? As long as you can survive it and make it back home, I see no reason why you shouldn't go. Me and Malon will make sure the wedding plans remain on track," Zelda said. Link nodded with happiness. He didn't feel he needed more than the Kokiri Sword and his custom shield, but just in case, he had packed the tools he felt would come in handy in case of danger. The boomerang, the Hookshot, the Megaton Hammer, a bomb bag, his pair of Hover Boots, and the Lens of Truth found their way into his satchel, after their curious appearance after his quest to defeat Ganon. The Medallions, however, had vanished. For this reason, despite his practice, he left his bow behind._

_"__Link… take this as well," Zelda said. Link looked at it. The Ocarina of Time. Link did not have fond memories with this thing, but he accepted it anyway._

_"__If something should happen to you… play the Song of Time. I know what happened to you, in that other timeline… but please… let the Goddess of Time know of your fate. She will be able to help you. Please return to us safely…" Zelda said. Link nodded, and placed the Ocarina of Time in a more accessible place. He took out his Fairy Ocarina, and gave it to Zelda with instructions to pass it to Malon. Zelda nodded. Malon didn't like the idea of Link leaving, so she stayed in her room. She had given Link her goodbyes earlier._

* * *

Link reappeared in the confrontation with Skull Kid atop the Clock Tower. Tatl was vaguely admonishing him for zoning out, but Link was still trying to recollect himself, catching on only to her last idea.

"Somebody! Anybody! Goddess of Time, help us! We need more time! Please, help us!"

_Goddess of Time…_

Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time, which had warped into Deku Pipes for use as a Deku Scrub.

**YL-RYL-R**

* * *

Link found himself in a field of white. Clock-like symbols appeared around him, rigidly spinning anti-clockwise. There was only one way to interpret this.

More time travel.


	2. Angered By Sloth

Link and Tatl found themselves standing in Clock Town. The moon was much, much higher in the sky than it was before. Link had gone backwards through time.

_"__What just happened? We've gone back in time… but we have your precious thing! That ocarina is the key to returning you to normal! Link, we have to see that creep again!" _Tatl said. Link was jaded to time travel, and simply went back to visit the Happy Mask Salesman. He did not, however, find him creepy enough to call him creep, an admonishment he was unable to deliver.

* * *

"You were able to recover your precious item? I knew you could, I knew you could!" the Mask Salesman said, shaking Link in sheer gratitude. Before Link could try to sign a comment, the Salesman had pulled out his instrument of choice, a pipe organ.

"Please play the song I am about to, and remember it well," he instructed.

**XYRXYR**

Link mimicked the song. It was a very sombre tune, that struck deep within his soul. His vision swam, and when he returned, he felt taller. At his feet was a mask depicting a Deku Scrub. He noticed he was back in his human form, and for that he was grateful. Thankfully, he still had his inventory. Simply being human again was satisfying enough, though, so he didn't marvel on it too much.

"This is the Song of Healing, a melody that heals evil magic and troubled spirits, converting their despair into masks. I am sure it will come in handy in future. The Deku Mask before you… I offer it as a gift. Wear it, and you will resume the shape of a Deku. I assure you, however, the effects are quite temporary, and will fade with the removal of the mask.

"Now that my side of the bargain has been made… please assume your own side," the Salesman said, holding out his hand. Link looked down in shame. While he was able to wrest away the Ocarina, the mask remained in Skull Kid's clutches.

"Don't tell me… My mask… you did get it back, didn't you?" the Salesman asked. Link shook his head. Never before, in all of his life, had he felt as ashamed as he did now. The Angry Mask Salesman blew a fuse, to put it bluntly.

"I need that mask back! If it doesn't come back to me, something terrible will happen! The mask is called Majora's Mask. It is an accursed item that is said to have played a role in an ancient tribe's hexing rituals. It is said that an evil and wicked power is bestowed upon the one who wears that mask. According to legend… the troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great… ancient ones sealed the mask in shadow, to prevent its misuse. But no one knows that mask's true power… I went to great lengths to get that legendary mask. When my hands touched it, I could sense a dark omen. It's the feeling that makes your hair stand on end. And now, that imp has it," the Angry Mask Salesman said.

"I am begging you! You must get back that mask before something horrible occurs! I am begging you! Do it!" the Mask Salesman said, in a very desperate mood.

_I promise you that I will return Majora's Mask to your hands as soon as I am able. Trust me, I can rewind time now, _Link thought, trying to sign this.

"You will? Thank heavens!" the now Happy Mask Salesman said. He could understand Link's hands, thankfully. Link bowed, and began his new quest.

* * *

According to Tatl, the swamp, mountain, ocean and canyon Tael mentioned referred to four areas in each of the four cardinal directions: Southern Swamp, Snowhead, Great Bay, and Ikana Canyon. Link resolved to head south first. He travelled through the swamp, using his Deku form to hop across the poisonous swamp. Using this technique, he was able to reach the Deku Palace. In front of it were two Deku guards.

"This is the palace of the Deku Kingdom. Only those on official business may enter. However, today, I will make an exception. You may enter to see the ex… public humiliation of the foolish monkey who angered the great Deku King. Follow this hall straight to the Royal Chamber. Do NOT enter any other areas WHATSOEVER!" the guard Deku Link prompted told him. Link nodded, and entered the Deku Palace, to see what the monkey did. He met the Deku King.

"Greetings, visitor! I haven't seen your face before! Are you visiting‽ Usually, I don't allow foreigners in my Royal Chamber, but today is different! We're about to punish the foolish monkey who kidnapped my daughter! He has insulted the Royal Family! I'll show him what happens when you do that! That foolish monkey is up in that cage! Take a good look at his face! For it will be your last opportunity!" the Deku King said in a very large voice. He wasn't shouting, but it was close to.

_I sympathise with you, buddy. But if you have the kidnapper under arrest, shouldn't you be able to get your daughter back? Something doesn't add up._

* * *

Link circled around the Deku Palace, and found a way inside the monkey's cage. Using the old Hookshot to get there, he looked at the monkey curiously.

"How did you get in here? …Ah, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here. Don't try to free me… you'll just incur more of the Deku King's wrath. What I need you to do is prove my innocence: get to Woodfall Temple, and find the princess they stubbornly believe I kidnapped!" the monkey said, instantly explaining the story to Link. Link nodded gratefully.

_"__But how does he get there?" _Tatl asked. The monkey touched his foot to the corner of his mouth in thought.

"Do you have a loud instrument?" the monkey asked. Link nodded, and transformed into a Deku Scrub. He pulled out the Deku Scrub's Pipes of Awakening, and looked at the monkey.

"I've never seen a human do that before. …Eh, it looks like it works. Me and the princess tried to go to Woodfall Temple before, to try and stem the poison in the swamp, but the princess was captured by monsters. The Deku King won't listen to a word I say, so please… go to Woodfall Temple, and play this song to enter the Temple to find the princess," the monkey said. He began to make a series of notes, which Link played.

**AXAX LY-L**

"Everybody, did you hear that‽" The Deku King asked.

"Oh, snap, should've thought of that…" the monkey said to himself, his head hung.

"This melody, which only the Deku Royal Family knows… it proves the foolish monkey deceived the princess so he could enter the temple! Everyone! Let the monkey's punishment COMMENCE!" he boomed. Before Tatl could interject, Deku Link was thrown from the palace.

* * *

Link walked around to Woodfall Temple using a very nice path marked by previous, probably Deku, travellers. Here, he found a pedestal inscribed with the shape of a Deku Scrub. He stood on it, and played the needed song.

**AXAX LY-L**

A massive temple emerged from the poisonous water, and a path opened up, suggesting that Link enter. Link walked into Woodfall Temple, wondering what he would find.

* * *

Woodfall Temple was relatively easy. Although some of the labyrinthine corridors would appear confusing, Link was more than familiar with this sadistic map, and the dungeon posed no threat to him. Link wandered through some corridors only in search of a tool. He was used to there being some helpful tool in each temple, and to be honest, he was much more okay with looting the Terminians than the Hylians. The loot item?

_A bow?_

Woodfall Temple was home to a bow. From experience, he had low hopes for being able to fire one. Sure, he joined the soldiers of Hyrule Castle for archery practice, but he never really felt comfortable shooting. He held up his bow for practice, and aimed it at a wall inscription. He fired, and managed to hit the inscription he aimed at.

_"__Wow! Not everyone can shoot a bow first try!" _Tatl said, in awe of Link's archery. Link shook his head. He might be able to get away with firing a bow. He wasn't sure.

* * *

Link stepped into the room that looked most like the room housing the dungeon boss. Luckily, his hypothesis on bosses was correct: there was indeed a boss lurking inside Woodfall Temple, who would be the likely cause of the toxic waters in the Southern Swamp. The boss was a massive hominid creature with intricate forest markings all over its body that descended from the ceiling. Link had little time to take in its bizarre appearance before he noticed a more practical worry: a massive sword longer than Link's own adult form was tall, and a kite shield of about the same size.

_Masked Jungle Warrior: ODOLWA!_

Odolwa began a menacing, shrieking chant. Link circled his foe, confident that arrows were the solution to his troubles. He drew his bow, and carefully aimed at Odolwa. Odolwa rushed with his sword, and Link hastily fired. The arrow grazed Odolwa's shield, completely and utterly ineffectual.

_"__What happened, Link? You were such a crack shot!" _Tatl cried out. Link glared at Odolwa, realising his problem. He could fire a bow, but not when fighting enemies. He would have to rely on a different tactic. He pulled out his Kokiri Sword, which looked no less useless than it did in the Spirit Temple, and slashed at Odolwa's legs. He hacked at them while Odolwa was stunned. Odolwa looked about, trying to find Link, but stabbing at something as small as Link was a challenge with his massive sword. He simply swept at the floor with the blade, sending Link withdrawing. Link faced Odolwa again, trying to consider an alternate strategy. He whipped out a bomb, and threw it at Odolwa. Odolwa was knocked down, allowing Link to hack away again. This round, however, was successful, defeating Odolwa. Odolwa withered away, leaving behind only his wooden mask.

* * *

_Link found himself in a confounding place. It quickly became apparent that this was a counterpart to the Chamber of the Sages in Hyrule. Link looked around for whoever the 'sage' was. His best bet was a far-away creature opposite him, surrounded and silhouetted by clouds._

"What's that?" _Tatl asked. Link had no idea. The creature made a mournful sound._

"It seems to be saying something! It's almost like… a melody…" _Tatl said. Link pulled out his ocarina, and listened to the tune._

**_Y-RLRYA_**

"_Call us. _That's what it's saying!" _Tatl cried out. The giant's lair faded, returning Link and Tatl to Woodfall._

* * *

Clearing Woodfall had purified the water in Southern Swamp. Link appeared in front of a small cavern within Woodfall, where he heard a small sound. He turned, and managed to find where the Deku Princess was located.

"Who… Who are you?" she asked. "You don't look like a Deku…" Link nodded, and quickly put on his Deku Mask, assuming a shape the princess would be more comfortable with.

"Um… pleased to meet you. I am the Deku Princess. Where you called upon to save me?" the princess asked. Link nodded.

"Thank goodness! I thought my father would have been blinded by rage, and tried to execute the poor monkey who helped me get this far, that monkey who managed to escape with my whereabouts. But no, he heeded its advice and sent a rescue party!" the Deku Princess said.

_"__Um… about that…" _Tatl said. The Deku Princess turned to the fairy.

"Don't tell me…"

* * *

"How about that‽ Hot, isn't it‽ The monkey shall suffer and suffer 'til he can suffer no more, and then some! You shall know the wrath of a king whose darling princess was taken away from him! Suffer! I shall prolong his suffering! Foolish monkey!" the Deku King shouted within the palace. The monkey was dangling above a pot of scalding water, periodically being dipped within it, drawing screeches of an immense pitch. Link and the Deku Princess stepped into the room, silencing the entire room.

"Oh, my princess! My darling princess! Are you all right‽ I was so worried!" the Deku King exclaimed.

"FOOLISH FATHER!" the Deku Princess shouted, charging at her father, and slamming him into a wall repeatedly. She turned to face the Deku guards, who quivered in fear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING‽ Let that monkey go THIS INSTANT!" the princess yelled again.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" the guards said, disassembling the punishment trap within seconds. Link nodded with satisfaction, leaving the Deku Palace behind. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of lingering.


	3. The Lost Hero

The direction that seemed the most helpful to go next was north, to the mountains of Snowhead. While the Southern Swamp was teeming with life, the Mountain Village… was not. An unseasonal cold snap had buried the surroundings under a cold sheet of ice and snow. Trudging through the snow was tough going, but Link could manage it. During the storm, his Lens of Truth slipped out of his pocket, and Link hurriedly clutched at it. He got the bright idea to put it on, to see what he could see.

_Watch where you are going! _a ghostly voice said. Link had equipped the Lens of Truth inside a ghost of a Goron. Link stepped back, and made an apologetic gesture.

_Wait… you can see me? If you are able to see me, then follow me to a place of importance to me, _the ghost said, drifting away. Link hastily followed him, the snow not making it easy.

* * *

The ghost entered a small cave. Link came up to it, and saw a Goron standing outside it. He had a partner who was completely frozen.

"This is the grave where a Goron hero rests…" the unfrozen Goron said. Link began to piece two and two together, realising whom he had been following. Link entered the cave, and came up to the ghost.

_You can see me… that is good. I had hoped for one who could see me for a long time for me. I am Darmani the Third. The blood of proud Goron heroes used to run within me. When I was alive, I was similarly a hero. Yes… when I was alive. Alas, I am now dead. I marched on to the Snowhead Temple, hoping to drive off the demon plaguing our village. There was a narrow bridge, and a blizzard knocked me from it… when I woke up, I was in here, watching as two Gorons erected a tombstone in my honour._

_I can only watch as Goron Village is slowly buried in ice, doomed. I may have died, but I am not at peace. I think I preferred dying. Your ability to see me tells me that you have some knowledge of sorcery. I beg you! Resurrect me, so that I may save my people from eternity in ice! I understand if this is too difficult, so if you are unable to do so, instead do this: Heal my sorrows. Any way you are able… heal my sorrows! _the ghost explained. Link wiped away a tear from his cheek. He had always hoped that his death would be similar to that of Darmani's. But his words had convinced him otherwise. He made gestures with his hands. Whether it be talent in life or an effect of death, Darmani understood his gestures.

_That would be acceptable. Please do it, _Darmani said.

**XYRXYR**

_What a soothing melody… my sorrows _are _melting away into the song…_

* * *

_A proud Goron hero stood before his people. The Gorons cheered his efforts. Darmani shed tears of joy at the praise of his people._

* * *

A mask fell at Link's feet. This mask depicted the face of a Goron.

_I leave my undying feelings with you. Instinct shall guide your hand as you bear my mask. Please do what I was unable, and save the people of Snowhead. _Darmani said. Link smiled. It was with both great pride and great reluctance that he accepted the Goron Mask. He put it on, feeling his body expand as he assumed the shape of a green-clad Darmani. His old Megaton Hammer found its way into his hand, with the insignia of the Fire Medallion on its smashing side.

* * *

Link stepped outside, and found the two Gorons he had met before entering.

"You're… Darmani?" the Goron asked, speechless. Link made some gestures with his hands that confused the Goron.

"Can't… you can't speak, can you?" the Goron asked. Link was now genuinely curious.

"Darmani… talk… Goron…" he squeaked out. His voice was similar to the ghost Darmani's. Could he speak with his mask transformations?

"…Eh, I thought you were dead. This is a terrific start. But… whose grave was it that I was making?" the Goron asked. Link smiled at the admiration of the Gorons, and stepped towards his frozen brother. He looked at the Megaton Hammer, and tapped it on the ice. The hammer glowed a red colour, and the ice melted.

"Huh? Where am I?" the second Goron asked.

"We were building a grave when you were frozen, brother. Darmani saved you with a mighty hammer of fire!" the first told him.

"Darmani? Has your brain frozen? Can you believe this guy? Darmani is dead!" the second said. He gasped. He had made his second comment to Link, who looked like Darmani.

"DARMANI‽" the second asked.

"I was shocked, too. But apparently, Darmani has yet to perish, and is still ready to fight! A star of hope has shone upon us! Darmani! Save our village!" the first said.

"Darmani save village, Goron. Darmani also learn speak," Link said. He became a little homesick, as he thought about how Malon would react if she discovered Link could talk.

* * *

Link walked along the mountain path, and entered the Goron Village. He found the Goron Shrine, which is where he most expected to find the leader of the Gorons. He wanted to show the Goron people that Darmani had returned. What he instead found was…

*WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*

The loud sound of a Goron baby's crying echoed around the chamber. Link scurried around to where the Goron baby was, to see him in what appeared to be the elder's chair. Every Goron was covering their ears.

"DADDY! DADDY!" the Goron added. No longer to tolerate the incessant wailing, Link left the shrine to search for the Goron's father.

* * *

The Goron Elder, that baby's father, was frozen along the path between Darmani's grave and Goron Village. Link defrosted him, and the elder looked up blindly.

"Darmani? But you're dead! Am I hallucinating? Or have I joined you?" the elder asked.

"…Long story. Elder's baby crying. Elder's baby want dad. You are dad?" Link asked.

"…My son wants to see me? Alas, with my old bones, I do not think I will be able to survive this cold and see him… Darmani… be you ghost of figment of my imagination, I no longer care. By the same way you found my crying son, I wish for you to play for him this melody. It is the song I played for you when you were a child," the elder said. He pulled out a small drum, and began to play the song.

**LYXLYXYL**

* * *

Link rolled with swiftness to the side of the child Goron, and pulled out Darmani's own collection of bongos.

**LYXLYXYL**

The Goron child looked up, his tears beginning to stem. His eyes fell heavy, and he fell asleep at last. Mercy. He looked about, and found that every Goron not carrying a collection of drums had fallen asleep.

"Darmani put Gorons to sleep…" Link said to himself.

_"__And hopefully that will be useful. Maybe," _Tatl said, putting Link on track.

* * *

Link ascended the mountain at long last, and found Snowhead Temple. Using the Lens of Truth, he was able to see the guardian of the dungeon: a large Goron. Link knew that he could lull the Goron to sleep using the lullaby he had been taught, and, with the Goron fast asleep, he was able to edge about into the temple.

This temple had several different fire and ice themed puzzles. Link was no stranger to either. The dungeon's piece of equipment was an upgrade to his arrows, allowing him the choice to set them alight. Link wasn't sure if it was more efficient than the Megaton Hammer, especially since he had trouble aiming with the flaming bow, but it was the equipment he was given, and it was the equipment he was going to need to use. At any rate, he solved the dungeon and reached the boss.

_"__Somebody already beat him?" _Tatl asked. The boss was encased within ice. Link clambered up, but the mask he needed was frozen. He tapped it with his Megaton Hammer… defrosting it. Link panicked very slightly, as the monster roared.

_Masked Mechanical Monster: GOHT!_

Goht charged directly through Link, knocking him aside like a ninepin. Lin curled into a ball, and charged after him. Link remembered the Goron Roll technique from prior experience with Gorons, and as a magician, he was able to create spikes to increase his damage output. Rolled up as he was, he was easily able to catch up to Goht. He hit a ramp, launched into the air, and landed on Goht's back. While he was stunned, Link hurriedly attacked with the Megaton Hammer. Goht got up, and Link curled into a ball to repeat the process. He jumped onto Goht's back again, and hit a weak spot. Goht began to malfunction, the blows driving him a tad insane. He crashed directly into a wall, becoming crushed under rubble. All that remained was his mask.

* * *

_Link found himself with the giant's chamber again._

"What exactly are you?" _Tatl asked. The creature let out its mournful roar._

"Guardians? So, you're protective gods…" _Tatl gleaned. However, this is all she learned from this giant._

* * *

Spring had returned to the mountains of Snowhead. All of the ice began to wither away, as the spring thaw had descended upon the village. The Gorons peeked out from their homes, and began to celebrate.

_"__Doesn't being a good person make you feel all warm inside? I could get used to this," _Tatl said. Link had turned back into a human after the Goht fight, so couldn't respond. He decided to quietly leave Snowhead, and not overuse his appearance as Darmani. If the Gorons managed to think that he was actually Darmani, there might be issues.

* * *

The moon was particularly close, as it was the third day of Termina. Link crossed to the Great Bay to the west, only to find it blocked by a fence. Link remembered that he could ride Epona over fences… only to remember that Skull Kid got rid of it.

_"__You could probably jump over this with a horse…" _Tatl said insensitively. Link looked up at Tatl, annoyed. She, of all people, should remember that she had stolen his horse.

_"__Oh. We did not kill your horse. We just let it run off. She'll probably go to someplace familiar," _Tatl said. Link nodded. He slipped on his Goron Mask, and made some words.

"Is there ranch in Termina?" Link quickly asked.

_"__Ranch? Oh, you want Romani Ranch. It's right next to the Southern Swamp."_

* * *

Following the path Tatl suggested led Link to Romani Ranch. He found his horse almost immediately, and a responding whinny told Link that she knew him as well. Only problem was that she was being held behind in a pen by the ranchers. Link looked around, and found only one rancher, a small girl. She looked immensely familiar to Link.

_"__Link? Are you all right?" _Tatl asked. Link wandered up to the girl. The girl looked up in confusion.

"Who… who are you again?" she asked. She was the splitting image of Malon, way back when he first met her.

_Did she really… did she follow me to Termina? What did Skull Kid do to her? _Link thought. The barn door opened suddenly, and another rancher came from the barn. She looked like Malon would in a few years, when Link saved Hyrule.

_Two of her? This… what?_

"Who are you? What are you doing with my sister?" the older rancher asked. Link made some excited gestures upon seeing his girlfriend.

"Malon? Never heard the name. I am Cremia, and this is my sister Romani. Who are you?" Cremia asked, still somewhat wary. Link made some signs, not quite convinced that Cremia and Romani were not Malon. Why would two random strangers understand his gestures?

"Link, is it? Well, right now, I've been having some issues. Cows have gone missing, Romani's in dire straits… can you come back lat…" Cremia told him, before gazing up at the moon.

"Nothing but a miracle's going to make this final day worth calling my last…" she mused to herself. Link pulled out his Ocarina on the spot.

**YL-RYL-R**

* * *

Link found himself in a field of white. Clock-like symbols appeared around him, rigidly spinning anti-clockwise. There was only one way to interpret this.

More time travel.


	4. Back At The Ranch

Link appeared in Clock Town, and immediately went south to Romani Ranch. He quickly travelled to reach his horse, and the two ranch girls Romani and Cremia. Well, Romani. Cremia was elsewhere at the moment.

"Oh, hello there, little Grasshopper! My name is Romani, like the ranch!" Romani said.

_…__Was Malon always this unbearable, or is it just what Romani is like? _Link wondered to himself. He found himself amused by falling in love with pretty much this exact girl.

"The ranch… Romani must protect the ranch… when tonight… They come…" she said, immediately changing the mood. Link raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she was saying.

"They… They come at night… every year when the carnival approaches… They come riding in a bright, shining ball. A whole lot of Them come down… And then… They come to the barn…" she explained eerily. She then promptly switched to bubbly child.

"Romani will save the ranch! Because Romani has been practicing with the bow! Romani will save the ranch! Romani want assistant! Will Grasshopper be my assistant?" Romani asked. Link nodded.

"Good. Listen here, and you can ride the horse! Big sister won't let Romani ride… but Romani will let you ride. The horse likes you," Romani said.

_That's because she's mine, _Link thought. Romani began the song, which Link stopped her.

"Huh?" Romani asked. Link pulled out his ocarina, and played.

**AXY-AXY**

"Oh. Come along at two tonight. We need to fend off Them. They vanish at the sight of dawn," Romani said.

* * *

Link was sceptical, but he was at Romani Ranch at two a.m. Romani came out of the barn, and stood still, holding out her bow. Link did likewise. After a few moments, a red orb descended from the sky, and several purple shapes appeared at the points the ball stopped. They had arrived. Link no longer had any disbelief in Romani's ridiculous story.

"Grasshopper! Use Epona, and stop them! I'll get the ones who get too close, but be careful!" Romani cried. Link stepped atop Epona's back, feeling her familiar shape from hours and hours of horse-riding and bonding in Lon Lon Ranch and later Hyrule Castle. He gently kneed Epona in the side, and began his charge, firing his bow. He slowly shot each one, making his shots accurate. However, he wasn't shooting enough arrows.

"Grasshopper! They're getting too close!" Romani said. Link decided on Plan B.

**YRA-YRA**

He played a song he heard in the Royal Family's court. It was a melody that summoned the sun and the moon. In the night, this would be the sun. They turned to the sun, screeching as they slowly dissolved.

"Grasshopper… you did it! We saved the cows!" Romani said, pulling Link into a small hug. Link was conflicted a bit inside.

"…I'll need to go back to bed. You come back any time you want!" Romani said sweetly.

* * *

Taking advantage of taking his time, Link spent that second day in Termina going back to his rancher days. Although it didn't seem fair to poor Malon, this opportunity would never rear its head again, and Link was going to take it. Cremia didn't ask too many questions about where he popped up from, and accepted his appearance. That night, she even invited Link to a ride on her wagon into town. She made only small talk, before she noticed something odd about the road.

"This isn't good… Link, get out your bow. I'll try to get us out of here! Can you hold off any pursuers?" Cremia asked. The honest answer was no, but Link said yes, to calm the nerves of Cremia.

"Good. Let's go," she said. Two masked horsemen came charging forward, as Cremia's wagon picked up speed. Link took a stance, and pulled out his bow. The two horsemen made a squawking noise that reminded Link heavily of Ingo, and raced forward. Link focused, and fired…

*CLUNK*

The wagon jostled, throwing off Link's aim. Link growled, and focused again. He fired, but he was getting a bit intimidated, and his second arrow missed. He silently growled, and pulled out his third arrow. He nocked, drew, aimed, and released. The shot hit one of the horsemen's left arm, dealing no critical damage.

*SMASH*

One of the milk bottles was smashed!

"You doing all right back there?" Cremia asked. Link didn't respond. He aimed, nocked, and released five arrows in rapid succession. Each and every one was perfectly aimed, striking at the weak points of the two horsemen. They squawked again, falling back. Link looked at his bow surprise. He never remembered being that much of a sharpshooter. Cremia turned back onto the main road, the detour having been completed.

"How did you do?" Cremia asked.

_One milk bottle smashed… and then the best firing I have ever seen anyone do, _Link thought. This wasn't exactly what he signed to Cremia, but she got the gist.

"Wow… Romani was right. You are a good archer!" Cremia said. Link again deigned to correct her. Mostly because he wasn't sure he hadn't just spontaneously become a master archer.

"It isn't very big, but accept my thanks," Cremia said. She stepped forward, and pulled Link into her hug. Link got a faceful of Cremia, again reminded of Malon.

_I have absolutely no idea what to feel about this situation, _Link thought.

* * *

Another day passed on the ranch, and it was already the night of the final day. Link looked at the moon with some concern.

"Listen, Grasshopper… would you like to stay at the ranch? You could have Romani's bed!" Romani said cheerfully.

"That's a nice offer, Romani, but please… let me talk to him," Cremia said. Romani nodded, and went back to sit at the table.

"Link… I know. The moon's going to crash into Termina, and there's nothing we can do about it. We're just going to have to sit here and take it. I wonder what we did wrong…" Cremia said, an arm on Link's shoulder.

_I don't think it's you… but I'm going to stop it the only way I know how! _Link thought.

"That's a good thought to have… but please. Run. Run and save yourself. You're a good kid. You deserve a life. Me and Romani… we need to stay here. For Anju's sake…" Cremia said. Anju was a woman who arrived at the ranch that day, to seek refuge from the moon. Link knew it was a pointless endeavour. The moon would wipe out Romani Ranch as well.

_I'll stay here for the night. I leave tomorrow morning. Where? Who knows… but I might go see the ocean, _Link said.

"I suppose that would be for the best. Don't tell Romani… I'm going to make her last night one to remember. It would be great if you could help.

_This'll only be your last night if I falter in my step. And I haven't faltered yet._

* * *

Link and Cremia entered the house again. Cremia walked over to the cupboard, and pulled out a bottle of milk. Link had become a bit of a connoisseur on milks, and this milk was better than any milk he had seen in his life.

"Is that…" Romani asked.

"Chateau Romani. I know I've said it's only for grownups… but you've become a grownup now, Romani. I want you to see what Chateau Romani is like," Cremia said. Romani grabbed the bottle, and took a sip.

"Wow… thanks, Cremia!" Romani said. Cremia smiled happily, her fears etched onto her face. Romani took another gulp, drinking in the flavour of the bottle. Link asked Cremia to move so that Romani couldn't see his hands.

_Cremia… if I told you that I knew a way to save this ranch, what would you do? _Link signed to her. Cremia looked back at Romani, who was smiling happily.

"…Do it. Romani deserves more than this," Cremia said. Link nodded. He pulled out his ocarina.

**YL-RYL-R**

* * *

Link found himself in a field of white. Clock-like symbols appeared around him, rigidly spinning anti-clockwise. There was only one way to interpret this.

More time travel.


	5. String of Fate

Link went to the west side of Termina. Calling Epona as he ran, he jumped on to her, and leaped over the fences to the west, getting to the beach of Great Bay. He stepped forward, onto the ocean's side. Link had never seen the ocean, but he had had several picnics alongside the gargantuan Lake Hylia with Malon. Close enough. As he watched the coastline, he saw a rather disgusting object in the ocean. He swam towards it, both repulsed and intrigued.

"Uh… shore… get… to shore…" it said, revealing itself to be a Zora. And judging by the tone of voice, likely a dying one. Link grabbed onto the Zora, and pulled him to shore with what little power he had. The Zora picked himself up, pulled himself forward, before eventually giving up and collapsing. Link ran to his side, concerned.

"Uh… I have never seen you before… but please… I am Mikau, guitarist of the Zora band… I think I have reached my limit… I shall perish here… Will you listen to how this happened?" the Zora asked. Link nodded, somewhat curious. He knew Zoras to be good swimmers, and a Zora who was dying at sea was quite suspect. Mikau stood up, pulled out a guitar, and began his tune.

_One! Two! Three!_

_Oh, baby, baby;  
Listen to me!  
The carnival's beginning soon;  
We're the ones they're waiting to see!_

_But that girl, our vocalist…  
She laid our eggs at last;  
But it cost her her voice;  
And she lost it damn fast!_

_Whoa-oh! In Great Bay;  
Something is a-happenin';  
Ain't it now?  
By a thread the Zoras are danglin'!_

_Oh, baby, listen to me;  
I don't wanna beg;  
Gerudo Pirates stole them!  
They stole my girl's egg!_

_I went to fight the Gerudo Pirates;  
But boom, bam, slam!  
I got my fins handed to me;  
And here I am!_

_Whoa-oh! In Great Bay;  
Something is a-happenin';  
Ain't it now?  
By a thread the Zoras are danglin'!_

_Baby! If I die like this...  
If I die like this, it won't be in peace;  
That's for damn sure!  
There's nothing in my life's cease…_

_Somebody, anybody, I need a favour;  
Before the pirates take their toll!  
Somebody, anybody, please!  
Please heal my soul!_

"That's all… thank you… thank you very much…" Mikau said, sinking back into the sand.

_"__He managed a whole song? Dude's dedicated to his band, I'll say that much," _Tatl commented. Link pulled out his ocarina.

**XYRXYR**

* * *

_Mikau was floating… floating…_

_A shape appeared in front of him. Lulu, the vocalist of the Indigo-Gos, and Mikau's girlfriend. The rest of the Indigo-Gos appeared in a spotlight: Tijo the drummer, Japas the bassist, and Evan the pianist. Mikau pulled out his guitar, and led Lulu to the band._

* * *

Mikau dissolved into the sand. It wasn't the first person Link liked to die in front of him, but all he knew of Mikau was his death. He shed a tear, and picked up the mask Mikau left: the Zora Mask. He could add a Zora to his list of new forms.

_I'm counting on you… save my singer girl…_

* * *

After carving Mikau's grave, Link dived into the water as a Zora, and started to look for the Gerudo Fortress. After a while, he found it, and entered it. He pulled off the Zora Mask, and entered the fortress. He got himself caught by a Gerudo guard.

"Hm… you look a bit familiar…" the guard said. Link nodded. He had made peace with the Hyrulean Gerudo, and Malon had gotten some level of training with Gerudo techniques. Aveil said she was going travelling, and his risk paid off: this was Aveil's group.

"Wait… you're that Hylian boy, the one who's supposed to be our king in a few years!" the Gerudo said. Link nodded. The Gerudo gestured, and led him to Aveil.

* * *

Link stood in front of Aveil. Aveil turned to face him, an interested expression on her face.

"So you're the boy who's going to marry the farm girl Malon. What brings you to Termina?" Aveil asked. Link signed, his thoughts lost on Aveil.

"Oh, right…" Aveil said to herself. However, Link realised something. He slipped on his Zora Mask, and became the shape of Mikau.

"What? How have you mastered this sorcery?" Aveil asked.

"Don't know, don't particularly like it. Have you seen the moon above us?" Link asked in his Zora form.

"Yes… I've been wondering what to do about that…" Aveil said, honestly.

"I know how to stop it. But I'll need the eggs you stole from the Zoras," Link said. Aveil thought to herself.

"What will you give me in exchange, boy?" Aveil asked. Link looked through his satchel, to see what he had on him at that moment. Unfortunately, there was nothing of value to the pirates on him.

"Hm… I think I will ask a favour of you. We only have four of the eggs. There are three that we lost to the sea snakes. If we take you there… will you collect the remaining three eggs, and save our skins from complete embarrassment?" Aveil asked. Link nodded.

* * *

Aveil and her Gerudo cronies were on the boat alongside Link. There was a tank holding the four Zora eggs. Link put on the Zora Mask, and dived into the sea snake's lair. A trio of sea snakes circled Link menacingly. Link focused, and activated an electrical shield. Surprised, he dived into the snake's necks, piercing them, and managing to kill them. They dissolved, and turned into the Zora eggs. Link scooped them up, and pulled them to the Gerudo. Aveil dumped them into the tank. They still shivered.

"This isn't working…" Aveil said. Link gestured to a place he found on his way to the fortress: a research centre on marine life.

"Of course! They'll know what to do! Link… we're not trusted here. We need you to go in there, and find out about these eggs.

* * *

Link carried the tank into the research centre, and came up to the researcher.

"Oh, Mikau! Did you get back Lulu's eggs? Good! Put them in the tank!" the researcher said. Link pulled out the eggs, and dumped them into the research tank. He returned to the front of the tank, and watched the eggs hatch. The cute baby Zoras swam out of their eggs, and climbed up the water. They assembled into a pattern in front of a set of bars. It looked like a musical staff.

**X-AXY-RXY**

"Wow! A miracle! These Zora children must have bestowed this song for the aid of their mother. Quick! Play this song for the Zora who laid these eggs!" the researcher said. Link nodded. He left the lab.

"So, did the eggs hatch?" Aveil asked. Link nodded.

"They taught me a special song. I also know how to use it to get to the Great Bay Temple," Link said.

"That temple is why we got those eggs in the first place. Open the temple for us, and we'll be able to obtain the treasure we came for in the first place. If you do not want the treasure we want, then you are free to come with," Aveil said. Link nodded.

"Don't follow me. I'm going to see the Indigo-Gos," Link said. He dived from the boat, and went to Zora Cape.

* * *

The Zora Hall was a spectacle to behold. However, Link doubted that this place was accessible to non-Zoras. He took a moment to marvel at this rare sight, before walking through the hall.

"Hey, Mikau! Did you get the eggs?" a Zora band member asked. Link gave a thumbs up, and the Zora cheered.

"Hurry up and help Lulu, will ya? She's in the back," the band member said. Link nodded, and ran out back to see Lulu.

* * *

Link ran around the corner, and gasped. Lulu looked like Ruto from Hyrule, but in a purple dress that arguably made her look cuter. Ignoring this fact, Link pulled out the Guitar of Waves that was Mikau's pride and joy, and played a tune for Lulu.

**X-AXY-RXY**

The tune of the New Wave Bossa Nova pierced Lulu's ears, and she began to hum along to the tune. Her voice had returned to her, and blue waves fell from her lips. A small island nearby reared its head, and appeared as a giant turtle. Link took a moment to marvel at this behemoth.

"Yawn… that was a nice nap. Now… Proud Zora warrior. The open seas of Great Bay have need of your might. Clamber onto my shell, and I shall guide you to the Great Bay Temple," the turtle said. Link Hookshot the turtle's back, and got onto the turtle's back. Link watched as the turtle approached the temple, and saw Aveil and crew sailing towards the temple as well. However, they were caught by a windstorm, and blown away.

"They will be fine, hero. Only those of worthy blood may enter, however. Their efforts were in vain," the turtle explained. Link gave a small groan of sympathy, before he began his temple exploration.

* * *

Several hours later, Link managed to get through the confusing Great Bay Temple. There were several concepts that Link was unfamiliar with, namely water-powered devices, but Link studied and manipulated these pipes to become able to reach the lair of the temple's boss. He was standing on an island surrounded by water. He heard a spooky sound coming from the ocean, before a giant fish leaped over him, revealing his identity.

_Gargantuan Masked Fish: GYORG!_

Gyorg circled the platform menacingly. Link watched him as he did so, inspecting the foe for an opening. He stepped forward, and aimed carefully. He released his two fore fins, sending them spinning like boomerangs. The two boomerangs cut into Gyorg, stunning him. Link dived into the ocean, and used his electrical shield attack to hit Gyorg. Gyorg roared, and opened his jaw wide. Several piranha babies swam out from inside his mouth. Link conducted a tactical retreat, reaching the platform. He watched Gyorg and the babies swimming about. He aimed with his Zora Boomerangs, and fired. He hit Gyorg, and dived in. He activated his electric shield early, killing any piranha babies that charged him. He got Gyorg's neck, dealing the final blow. Gyorg roared, and flopped onto the single platform. He flopped about, smaller and smaller leaps, until he poofed away into a mask.

* * *

_Another encounter with the guardian giants of Termina. The giants got straight to moaning._

"Please… we need your help! We need your help to save Termina!" _Tatl begged. The giant moaned in reply._

"Help our friend? Oh, I get it! We need to help all of the giants! Then you'll help us!"_ Tatl said._

* * *

"I will need to return to just observing now," the turtle said. As Link and the turtle conversed, causing the dark waters to return to normal. Great Bay was saved.

"Good job, Mikau! I knew you could save us!" Lulu said. Link totally forgot she was watching.

"It was nothing, Lulu. Now, I need to go… check on… our eggs…" Link said. Lulu nodded, and Link knew his response was accepted.

**YL-RYL-R**

* * *

Link found himself in a field of white. Clock-like symbols appeared around him, rigidly spinning anti-clockwise. There was only one way to interpret this.

More time travel.


	6. Nights Of The Living Undead

Link hopped astride Epona, and galloped triumphantly to the east, Ikana Canyon. This was his last destination before he was able to save Termina. He charged through the canyon, ignoring any and all enemies to arrive in the main substance of Ikana. He looked around, and searched for where he would want to start. The area was in a terrible drought, and he decided to head to where the water would be flowing from. He clambered into it, and looked around for the source of the problem.

It was very forthcoming.

_What business have you in Ikana Kingdom, land where only the dead roam?_

A ghostly spirit appeared over the dead waters. His baton marked him as a composer. And his crossed eyes marked him as very angry.

_This is no place for one as full of life as you. Or do you say that you wish to join the dead? That can be arranged. Merely listen to my song, and you shall join the ranks of the dead, _the ghost said. Link began to feel a tightening of his chest. He pulled his ocarina to his lips, and plated.

**XYRXYR**

_Hm? My heart feels at ease… there is serenity to your tune. Yet… To one of death and darkness like myself, a song like that no longer holds any meaning for me. Do not interrupt a master composer like myself! _the ghost said. Link sighed. The cramp in his chest got tighter. He pulled his ocarina to his lips again, and before he fell to the pain, pulled out one last tune, to at least benefit the land.

**LRA-LRA**

The Song of Storms created a massive storm within the cave, filling the water supply, and sending the ghostly composer reeling. Link's chest has been released, but he had lost air for the time being.

* * *

_"__Link… Link…" a female voice said. Link looked around. He appeared to be in an odd dream world. He spotted the source of the voice. A young girl in a beautiful, elegant dress stood there. She looked just like Malon._

_"__Malon?" Link asked. He was surprised by his voice. It was cute and boyish._

_"__Yes, Link…" Malon said._

_"__Malon! I haven't seen you in ages. I've really wanted to see you again!" Link called out._

_"__Of course… but Link… don't you have something to do?" Malon asked. Link looked around._

_"__Oh, right… Termina. I'll be back as soon as I can!" Link said._

_"__I'll be waiting, Link. Just hurry… I do want to see you again, you know?" Malon said. Link nodded. He had to get back to normal._

* * *

_Ye who do not fear the dead. You have broken my curse. I thank you for your efforts, _the composer said. Link shook himself awake. He was lying in Ikana Canyon, outside a stone castle. He vaguely recognised the building from a cursory passing.

_We dead have been forced to linger in this land by an outside, malevolent force. If you have no fear of the dead, you must go to the temple and recreate the link to the afterlife. You must visit the King to get a very necessary tool. He lies within the ruins that stand behind me. I shall open the way. For my final request… I desire for you to help us return to normal, _the composer said. Link nodded. The composer vanished, as did a massive block concealing the temple. Link stepped forward, wondering what happened when he blacked out. Probably just a weird dream from nearly dying.

* * *

Link walked through the decrepit throne room. Barren as it was, Link was easily able to navigate to the throne room of the castle. It was a chamber flooded with light.

_Oh, insolent one who has brought the unthinkable into a land as dark as Ikana… My servants have fallen namelessly before the light that guides you, _a ghostly voice said. The light in the room was blocked out, leaving the chamber in darkness.

_However… The darkness in which my servants live is, after all, fleeting. You shall see with your own eyes… Just what kind of thing true darkness really is! _the ghost finished. Link heard the sound of two skeletons marching towards him. He needed light to fight. He quickly assumed Darmani's shape, and punched a hole in a wall to flood the chamber with light again. Changing back into human form, he prepared to fight. He pulled out his butter knife of a sword, and duelled with the skeletons. He stabbed one, and slashed at the other. The two skeletons circled him, cackling menacingly. Link looked for a solution.

_The light! _

Link remembered the skeleton's adamance of flooding the room with darkness. Link went into one of the pillars of light, and presented his shield to the enemy. The pale sheen of the shield could reflect light, and the jets of light shone onto the skeletons, dissolving them into dust.

_Grr… If that is what I must do, I will face you myself! _the first voice cried out. A third skeleton, clad in exquisite, royal robes, strode forth, bearing a shield and a long sword. Link locked blades with the king, but his Kokiri Sword was warped by the king's massive war blade, sending it flying. Link would probably never see it again. Link presented his shield, but the skeleton presented his own. The light would not shine on this fellow.

_I need an attack, I need an attack… _Link thought to himself. He looked at the ground, and saw the two scimitar-like blades the original skeletons bore. He remembered Malon using them. If a ranch girl could wield them, why not a legendary hero? He picked up the two blades, and tried to remember some Gerudo tactics. He swung the blades like he would a sword, which the king deflected casually. Link thought to himself. He closed his eyes, and saw Malon swinging the Gerudo blades in his mind's eye. He mimicked her movements, and heard metal crunch against bone. He opened his eyes, and saw the skeleton begin to crumble. Hurriedly, he shone some light on it, dissolving it.

Three skulls began to float above him. They looked like the skulls of the defeated skeletons.

_You're blocking me! Get out of the way! I can still get him!_

_Blocking you? The reason he beat us is because you were so feeble! Don't blame this on me!_

_What? Just try saying that again to my bony face!_

_Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble!_

_Shut up, already! Grrrr! Don't look at me- I was once called the best swordsman in all of Ikana!_

_The greatest swordsman in all of Ikana? You? Feeeeeeeeble._

_Draw your weapon!_

_Huh?_

_I'm telling you to draw your blade!_

_How?_

_Rrrrrrr-Ah!_

_Will you stop it? Do you not notice we have a guest? It is rude to bicker in company! _the third skull, the obvious leader, said to shut up the first two from bickering. It said a lot about Link's life that this was the second time he saw two dead and vanquished foes bickering intolerably.

_Haven't you begun to understand? The kingdom being ruined and us left in this state… Wasn't it petty battles like this one that caused it? _the skull asked. This caused the two others to vanish.

_Believing in your friends and embracing that belief by forgiving failure… these are the types of feelings that passed on to the afterlife without us. The doors of the Stone Tower were forced open, and strife has plagued the passage to death. Hero of the Light, I am the King of Ikana Kingdom, Igos du Ikana. Or at least, that was my title in life. I suppose I don't have much of a kingdom to rule today. The spell that bound our souls to this world was broken by the light you bear. To return the light to our abode truly, you must seal the Stone Tower. To our kind, the tower is impenetrable… but I have one soldier for you. One who has no spirit. One whom will not falter in his step. Play this song to summon him, _the spirit of the king said.

**Y-XY-RYAX**

Link played this song, and a sickly feeling rumbled in his stomach. He stepped from his spot, and saw a light form a statue where he stood. This statue looked exactly like him… but with minute differences. The face was poorly crafted, with an expression torn between shock and pain on his face. His tunic was torn along his stomach.

_This heartless one is your twin image. A body torn from the feelings of loss and emptiness. By changing shape, you can leave one shell for each shape you can assume. Shine the light of justice upon my kingdom! _Igos du Ikana said, vanishing the way of the other skulls. He left behind a replacement sword. Thanks.

* * *

Link climbed into the Stone Tower Temple. The confounding tower was only passable by using his varied forms, and their corresponding heartless shells. The Deku Scrub's shell was that of a warped tree, Darmani's in a pose that appeared to be falling, with a gruesome tear on his chest, and Mikau's in a drowned, pinched shape with a variety of scars. All four statues were amazingly creepy, and Link had no idea how these shapes were even created, much less what they represented. Nevertheless, grabbing the Light Arrows along the path, and finding the temple's boss. Considering how he got there, he was sure he missed a step, but he didn't mind. He was simply watching the weird worm enemies.

_Giant Masked Insects: TWINMOLD!_

Twinmold circled the arena, and Link watched it do so. Aiming the Light Arrows at its tails seemed effective, but it was taking a bit of a long time, and he was drawing close to the third night. Link looked through his inventory, trying to find a satisfactory tool. He slipped on his Hover Boots, and tried to see where he could get with that. A Twinmold dived under him, and dragged him into the sky.

_Wah!_

Link was disoriented by the sudden change in pace. He stood atop the Twinmold, and looked at the back of the head. He stepped forward, his Hover Boots allowing him to step carefully. He plunged his new gilded sword into the Twinmold's neck. The reinforced steel was much more powerful than his old butter knife, and the blow was well aimed. This Twinmold scattered into dust. Link hurriedly aimed his Hookshot, and fired at the second Twinmold, latching in between the Twinmold's eyes. All three of them looked towards Link, as he hung on for dear life. He stabbed all three of Twinmold's eyes in rapid succession, killing the second Twinmold. Twinmold plummeted into the sand, and Link took the mask of the insect.

* * *

_The fourth chamber of the guardian giants. Link had freed them all. Just one step left before he saved Termina._

"Well, we've saved your butts from those weird masks. I… don't know how we did it, but we did! Now, could you please help us stop the moon from falling?" _Tatl asked. The giant moaned._

"Call us… You'll help us? Thank gods! We'll get to the Clock Tower, and win the day!" _Tatl said. The giant moaned as the chamber dissipated._

"Forgive your friend… Huh?" _Tatl asked, stumped._

* * *

Link appeared in front of the Stone Tower. Ikana Canyon had blossomed into a much more lively place, with all of the dead and withered plants, animals and peoples having retreated from the dead land. Link was ready. He ran towards the Clock Tower in Clock Town.

The time for action was now.


	7. Majora's Evil Spirit

The Carnival Of Time. One of the most joyous moments of Termina. But not tonight. There was next to nobody here. Link was standing in front of the Clock Tower. Waiting.

*CHIME*

The clock struck twelve. The Clock Tower opened up, and a series of stairs appeared leading to the very top of the tower. Link climbed up these stairs, to meet with the Skull Kid. This was revenge for everything he had done.

_"__Sis! Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon! The four who are there! Bring them here!" _Tael said, his comment now understandable.

_Don't speak out of line! Stupid fairy! _Skull Kid said. Something odd was happening to his voice.

_"__That's the final straw! Skull Kid, do not expect things to wind up going well for you on this day!" _Tatl said triumphantly.

_Whatever… those giants couldn't handle me… hee, hee, hee. Look above you. If it's something a child can stop, then stop it already. I'm bored, _was said from Skull Kid. He let out a massive scream, dropping the moon faster.

**Y-RLRYA**

What? Tremors had struck the earth. Menacing moans echoed from around the land of Termina.

One from the south, from the swamp. As he stepped, pure water flooded the swamp waters.

One from the north, from the mountains. As he stepped, spring returned to the mountains.

One from the west, from the ocean. As he stepped, the waters of the ocean purified.

One from the east, from the canyon. This had already been cleaned by Link, so his steps did nothing.

One by one, the four giants began to push against the moon, slowing it's descent, and eventually stopping it. Termina had been saved!

* * *

_"__It stopped… We did it!" _Tatl cried out. She and Tael reunited.

_"__Skull Kid! Do you realise what you've done? You have so much apologising to do, even I don't know how many people you've hurt!" _Tatl said.

_"__Sis… don't be so hard on him. It wasn't exactly his fault… He was lonely… the power of the mask did wonders on him…" _Tael said.

_Certainly… he had far too many weaknesses to harness my power!_

_"__Huh?" _the fairies asked. Link, Tatl and Tael all turned to face the Skull Kid. He floated up.

_A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage, _a voice emanated from this Skull Kid. With a casual flick, the wooden body of the Skull Kid was flung against Link. Link braced himself, but the Ocarina of Time was sent flying. Tatl flew to recover it, but it would take a while.

_This puppet's role has just ended. I shall accept a new puppet, one that will not fail me. You have no time at all to save your puny little land, _the still floating Mask of Majora said. He climbed into the moon above on a road of dark light, sending the it descending. Even the giants struggled.

_"__Link! I don't want to be responsible for what the Skull Kid did. Tatl's gone! You'll need my help!" _Tael said. Link nodded, accepting his help, and followed the Mask of Majora through the light it had used to reach the moon.

* * *

The moon was… peaceful? Wide, expansive field as far as the eye could see, with only a large tree in the centre. Link walked up to the tree, to see only a small child, kneeling under a tree. He wore the Mask of Majora.

_No one… will play… with me… will you? _the child asked. Link was a nice guy.

_Of course I will, _Link said.

_You don't have many masks on you, do you… hm… well… do you wanna play good guys verse bad guys? Yeah… let's play that. Here…_

Link received a mask from the child on the moon. The mask depicted a man highly similar to that of himself- or at least, his adult self- with a variety of tattoos and a white motif.

_That mask depicts a fierce deity. You play bad guy… and I'll play good guy. You ready to play? _the child said.

* * *

Link found himself in a room decorated with confounding rainbow colours. With a glowing light, the four masks Link had collected from the four temples- the Mask of Odolwa, the Mask of Goht, the Mask of Gyorg, and the Mask of Twinmold- floated their way to four hooks on the walls. On the wall facing Link was the Mask of Majora. It detached itself from the wall, revealing long and vicious tendrils.

_MASK OF MAJORA_

Link remembered the words of the child. If the Mask of Majora was the good guy… then it was time to play bad guy. He pulled out the Fierce Deity's Mask, and put it on. The very blood in his veins began to boil and fizzle, and Link grew taller. His tunic turned white, and tattoos covered his body. His gilded sword had become a double-helix blade.

He had become the Fierce Deity.

He swung his sword at the Mask of Majora. The blade let loose a massive sword beam, which surrounded the Mask of Majora. The Masks of Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold detached from the wall, and edged closer to the Fierce Deity. With four slashes of his sword, they had all vanished to the dust of the moon. The Fierce Deity turned back to the Mask of Majora, and faced her. She had generated two legs, two arms, and a small head. She began to conduct an odd dance.

_INCARNATION OF MAJORA_

The Incarnation of Majora danced around the room. The Fierce Deity swung his sword several times, tripping the odd form of Majora, and slashing away at it. The Fierce Deity laughed at the misfortune of the Incarnation of Majora. Link realised what was happening. But was it too late?

The Incarnation of Majora began pulsating. Her arms and legs became a lot fatter. The small head of the Incarnation of Majora became a much larger, scarier head. Majora pulled two whips from her sides, cackling.

_WRATH OF MAJORA_

Majora's final form, the Wrath of Majora. Link's final form, the Fierce Deity. The double helix blade of the Fierce Deity had been tossed aside by Link, as the two battled with each other. Link's left hand was reaching for the Fierce Deity Mask, to throw it off his face. The Fierce Deity slapped it away, and grabbed the Double Helix Blade from the ground. He swung away at the Wrath of Majora, giggling madly at the screams of Majora.

_I've got to do something! _Link realised on the spot. He thought of Malon. Her sweet voice. The sight of her being in danger on that night, in about four years or so. Link shuddered, and removed the Fierce Deity's Mask. The gilded sword he had been given by Igos du Ikana flickered between the gilded shape, and that of a blade he had wielded once upon a time. The Master Sword was driven directly between the eyes of the Mask of Majora, finishing the Wrath of Majora.

* * *

Link appeared in Termina Field. He looked up into the sky, to see the moon vanishing from the giant's grasp. Majora had been defeated, and so had the threat of the moon.

"Link? Is that you? Did you really stop the moon from falling?" a sweet, matronly voice asked from behind him. He turned around. Cremia had appeared, followed by Romani and Tatl. Cremia gave Link the Ocarina of Time back. Link looked around a bit more. Also there, a small distance away, was Epona and the Skull Kid. The Skull Kid was watching the giants.

"You hadn't forgotten me? You still think of me as a friend?" the Skull Kid asked, shuddering in joy. Tatl and Tael flew beside him. The giant hummed the Oath to Order, and retreated to the four corners of Termina.

"Link... you were the one who saved me?" the Skull Kid asked, turning to him.

"About your horse… and the curse I placed on you… I know you blame me for that… I apologise for it…" the Skull Kid meekly said. Link tossed his gilded sword into the grass, and held out one hand. The Skull Kid shook it, glad to make a new friend. Link looked past the Skull Kid, to see a scary sight: the Happy Mask Salesman holding Majora's Mask.

"Do not fret, Link. The evil has left this mask. It is merely a normal mask at this point. I have it back, that is the main thing. You have achieved the goal I have set you. Thank you for what you have done. However, I must bid you farewell," the Grateful Mask Salesman said, turning on his heel and departing.

"What a weird man…" Cremia remarked. Link nodded. He pulled out the four masks he had picked up on his journey.

The Deku Mask, the spirit of the woods.

The Goron Mask, the spirit of a lost hero.

The Zora Mask, the spirit of a kind-hearted, if rash, friend.

The Fierce Deity Mask, the spirit of a particularly malicious deity.

"Link?" Cremia asked. Link was genuinely curious. Darmani had wondered vaguely if it was possible to revive a spirit from the dead. Maybe… if he tried to use his magic?

**RYX-RYX**

The melody of happiness, and the exact opposite to the song that turned these spirits into masks in the first place. Saria's Song was Link's favourite tune. Would it work?

A yellow light bathed the Deku Mask. From it sprouted a very plain Deku Scrub. He looked around timidly.

"Where am I… Oh no! I need to go see Dad!" he said, before running off to the Southern Swamp.

A red light bathed the Goron Mask. From it sprouted a very large, very friendly Goron hero with a magnificent mane of rocky hair.

"Wow… you have the power of a small god! Aren't we lucky to see you in Termina?" Darmani said, shaking Link's hand.

A blue light bathed the Zora Mask. From it sprouted a Zora guitarist with fins of pure fury.

"Whoa, dude… thank you for what you've done. Take it as a personal favour: if you ever need a performance done, call the Indigo-Gos! Free of charge!" Mikau told him, shaking Link's hand as well. Fireworks erupted from Clock Town. The Carnival of Time was beginning. Link smiled at the sight, before letting slip a big yawn.

"Wow… I suppose saving the world and reviving the dead is a bit tiring. Link, I'll take you home. Darmani, can you watch Romani?" Cremia said, scooping up Link.

"It'll be my pleasure. Surely there's nothing more annoying than old craggy's son, eh?" Darmani said, scooping up Romani. Romani was now standing on Darmani's shoulder.

"Whee!" Romani went. Darmani carried over to start seeing the Carnival.

"Mikau, you'll need to go see your band members. Link's not going to be asking any favours in this state," Cremia said.

"Of course, ranch chick. I'd personally like to see my kids, for one thing…" Mikau told her, before beginning his walk to Zora Cape.

* * *

Link stirred awake. He managed to sleep a little bit of his long log of being awake, but that was only a dent. He had a long way to go… but even to the exhausted beyond reason, there was just something wrong with his surroundings. Cremia walked into the room, and saw him up.

"You're awake! How are you?" Cremia asked. Link shook his head, and lazily made a couple of signs. Cremia interpreted them correctly, no mean feat considering Link couldn't interpret them himself.

"Oh my… you love her a lot, don't you? Malon, I mean," Cremia said. Link nodded.

"…You were friends with the Gerudo, correct? I believe they'll be able to escort you to your Malon. I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Cremia asked. Link shook his head. He made some more signs, before being far too exhausted for even this.

_I hope to meet you again under less dangerous conditions._

* * *

The journey back home passed by in a blur. Somewhat oddly, at no point in the journey was Link as lucid as he was in Romani Ranch. He briefly saw Great Bay, Gerudo's Fortress, and some wide expanses as he flickered his lights on. It was only once he arrived in Hyrule Castle that he was really awake briefly.

"Link? You're back! What happened?" Malon asked. She grabbed Link, and started to carry him on her hip. Link smiled as he snored, finally back where he belonged. Zelda followed Malon a short distance behind, looking around. She took Link's inventory to sort back on his cabinet. Malon carried Link up to his room in the castle behind Zelda, and laid him to sleep on his bed. Link began snoring effectively.

"He must've been awake for quite a bit… But he should be back to normal within a week, at worst. Malon, you stay with him," Zelda said, looking at Link's contented smile. Malon nodded in agreement, and pulled up a comfortable chair. She wouldn't move from Link's side until he was up again.


End file.
